The use of electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptop and personal computers has become more and more pervasive in society, and many users own multiple such devices. The varied functions that these devices can perform continue to expand. The expansion often includes the integration of personal computer technology into other electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablets. By utilizing computer technology, users can now have access to computing functions and resources in multiple devices. Various applications, such as applications for communicating and collaborating with others, have been developed and are being developed for use in these different device types.